<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Soul is Always with Me by Ollietheturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157918">Your Soul is Always with Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle'>Ollietheturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Character Death, Depressing, Eiji Never Cut His Hair, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji finds out Ash is dead, and needs to heal, but can he? </p><p>And what does he do?</p><p>That's for me to know and you to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji &amp; Sing Soo-Ling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Soul is Always with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work in this fandom. I cried writing this because I just- I didn't cry when the show ended but I cried here because Angst is something I can write and it is so hard to keep a straight face when writing something sad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji can never forget the day he left New York to head back to Japan. Leaving behind the friends he’d made, the trauma, and most importantly, Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said goodbye to all of those people except for Ash because he had hope that he’d meet Ash again whether it be in Japan or in America. Especially since he had Sing give Ash the letter and passport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash didn’t come, he stayed in New York. But Sing had told him that Ash said he’d see him later, which only fueled his optimism that he’d meet him again even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>But then, when Eiji got off the plane and back into Japan, he checked his phone and saw that there was an overwhelming amount of texts and missed calls from Sing, Max, </span> <span>Bones, etc., </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn’t understand why. Until he checked the American news. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This just ended. A 17 year old boy, now identified as Ash Lynx, was found dead in the local library of New York City with a stab wound. People reported that his stab wound did not hit any fatal organs, meaning he chose to bleed out. Was this a suicide? Or was this young man murdered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People also reported that they saw him holding a letter and passport, and that he died with a smile on his face. Rest in peace Ash Lynx.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Eiji’s world came crashing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ash had died, he could’ve walked to the hospital or gotten help, but he </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>chose</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to bleed out and die. Why would he do that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji couldn’t help but yell out in distraught at the fact that his “friend” was now dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had hoped he’d see Ash again, alive and well. They would see each other and then they would...they would be happy...together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they never could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~...~...~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji didn’t stop crying for weeks on end. He had fallen into a depression-type state. He had trouble eating and sleeping. When he did sleep he’d fall asleep with tears on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t contact anyone, and he didn’t plan on talking with someone any-time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even cut his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because it was the last thing Ash had touched.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~...~...~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji couldn’t just let Ash’s memory die. So he took his hard-drive that had pictures of Ash and printed them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, he convinced a photography museum to showcase the photos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the photos became famous as they were the last photos of Ash Lynx, the “kid who died too soon”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji was at least a bit happier knowing Ash’s memory lived on through art. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~...~...~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Eiji saw Ash was in the cemetery. He held flowers in his hand along with a letter for Ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prayed and gave his condolences to other graves until he found Ash’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Lies Ash Lynx. The man who deserved the world but got nothing instead. Rest in Peace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently crying, Eiji set down the flowers next to the grave and set the letter down as well, putting a rock on the corner to keep it from flying away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji hoped Ash was watching from above. And he hoped he knew how much he meant to Eiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~...~...~</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>To: Ash </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From: Eiji </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>𝓓𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓐𝓼𝓱,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                  𝓘 𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓸𝓽 𝓪𝓫𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓬𝓵𝓲𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓷. 𝓝𝓸𝓻 𝓭𝓲𝓭 𝓘 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓼𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂 𝓫𝔂 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮. 𝓘 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱𝓮𝓼 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓻𝓾𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓵𝓯 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮. 𝓞𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓘 𝓰𝓸𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷 𝓪 𝓵𝓸𝓽. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓸 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓮𝓬𝓽 𝓶𝔂𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓼, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓸 𝓽𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓾𝓹, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓶𝓮 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓰𝓪𝓲𝓷. 𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓘 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓯𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓵𝓮𝓯𝓽, 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓮𝓸𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓭 𝓸𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓽𝓪𝓲𝓷. 𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓛𝔂𝓷𝔁. 𝓓𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓲𝓽, 𝓸𝓴𝓪𝔂? 𝓑𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓘 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼, 𝓘 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓵𝓮𝓯𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝔂 𝓽𝓸 𝔂𝓸𝓾. 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓐𝓼𝓱 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓼𝓸𝓾𝓵 𝓲𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓮.    </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            𝓢𝓲𝓷𝓬𝓮𝓻𝓮𝓵𝔂, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   𝓔𝓲𝓳𝓲 𝓞𝓴𝓾𝓶𝓾𝓻𝓪                                               </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to eat or drink something, do your homework, get some rest, and I'll hopefully see you in the next fanfic I write.</p><p> </p><p>Tootles~</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Tell me if you cried or not during this in the comments, I need feedback!</p><p> </p><p>Join my discord as well:</p><p>https://discord.gg/w9A5pA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>